Sześcioro Volturi i coś
by Hildegarda
Summary: Volturi- rodzina królewska wampirów- wiodą spokojną, wampirzą egzystencję. Arystokratyczni, stanowczy i jeszcze cały szereg dostojnych przymiotników. Aż tu nagle zdarzy się COŚ. Więc co dalej?
1. Chapter 1

Upał, żar z nieba i zaduch. Pogoda która od wiek wieków utożsamiana była z Italią. O ironio- słoneczny kraj to ostatnie miejsce, jakie pasuje na siedzibę arystokratycznych wampirów. Władców. Rodziny królewskiej. Volturi. W ich zamku panował chłód, mrok i przepych- środowisko bardziej naturalne dla stereotypowych przedstawicieli ich gatunku.

Litości, mamy XXI wiek! Kto dzisiaj przejmuje się stereotypami? Fakt. Jest ich od groma, więcej niż kiedykolwiek. I częściej niż kiedykolwiek są łamane. Ale, na Boga, czy RODZINA KRÓLEWSKA przejmuje się takimi rzeczami? Nieważne.

Marek Volturi popatrzył na swoją żonę z miłością i mocniej uścisnął jej dłoń. Didyme odwzajemniła uścisk i obdarzyła męża ślicznym uśmiechem.

Marek kochał ją niezmiernie, najbardziej na świecie, ogromnie, a może i jeszcze więcej. Wpatrzony był w nią jak w obrazek. I nic dziwnego. Didyme kochali wszyscy. Oczywiście- wymagała szacunku, była dostojna i czasem nawet surowa, ale również roztaczała aurę ciepła, zrozumienia i miłości. Tak naprawdę doskonale pasował do niej tylko jeden przymiotnik- „dobra". Zawierała się w nim cała jej natura.

- Och, siostrzyczko, najadłaś się dostatecznie? A ty, Marku?- Aro Volturi podszedł do Didyme od tyłu i objął ją braterskim uściskiem. Śmiech Didyme zlał się z stanowczym, pogodnym głosem Sulpici:

-Takiej uczty nie było już dawno!- blondwłosa wampirzyca oparła się na swoim tronie. Nawet naturalnie zachowywała się najbardziej arystokratycznie z nich wszystkich. Idealna królowa, zresztą podobnie jak Didyme i Athendora.

Ta ostatnia również wyraziła swoją aprobatę dotycząca uczty, podobnie jak jej mąż- Kajusz Volturi.

Nazywano ich „Wielką Szóstką". Trzymali władzę i budzili respekt we wszystkich. Nie tylko w wampirach. Arystokratyczni, dumni, dostojni. Każdy z nich nieco inny, ale każdemu należał się szacunek- z tym będzie malutki problem, ale za bardzo odbiegamy teraz w przyszłość.

Oczywiście, byli też przyjaciółmi. Żartowali, śmiali się, nawet docinali sobie nawzajem. Można by powiedzieć, że wiedli ułożoną zwykło-niezwykłą egzystencję. Bo głupio powiedzieć „życie", prawda? Wszak mieli ponad 3000 lat, wyglądali zaś na przedział od trzydziestu do czterdziestu- czyli „w kwiecie wieku". Najmłodsza rzecz jasna Didyme- taki mały promyczek. Potem to jakoś szło. Tak czy siak- o Wielkiej Szóstce można by napisać całą pracę magisterską, a może i doktorat. Jedno było pewne- mieli klasę. Może to pomogło im utrzymać się przy władzy przez tyle lat.

Nagle drzwi do sali tronowej otworzyły się z hukiem. Akurat w tym momencie, gdy Volturi mieli udać się do swojego Apartamentu. W pomieszczeniu prócz członka straży pojawiły się dwie dziewczynki. Trzy i cztero latka , na tyle przynajmniej wyglądały. Obie miały długie włoski, chociaż ta starsza ciut ciemniejsze. Ale z drugiej strony w tym czasie wszystkie małe dzieci wyglądały dla nich tak samo, albo chociaż bardzo podobnie. Ubrane wyjątkowo skromnie, sprawiały wrażenie po prostu dwóch, malutkich beznadziei.- Demetri, co się stało?- spytała zdziwiona Sulpicia.

- Liczymy na sensowne wyjaśnienie- dodał Kajusz.

Dziewczynki złapały się za rączki, najwyraźniej speszone wpatrzonymi w nie siedmioma parami oczu.

- Właściwie, to one po prostu przyszły...- odezwał się zlękniony Demetrii. - Przed chwilą otrzymałem telefon od przerażonej Gianny. Powiedziała tylko „mamy problem". No i w lobby siedziały te dwa stworzenia. Zabrałem więc ów problem do was. Bo co miałem zrobić? Czyżby to dla mnie przypadała zawsze najgorsza robota?- cały Demetri. Wyluzowany. Często skłonny do żartobliwej ironii czy komentarzy nie-tak-całkiem- na- serio.

Aro wstał z tronu.

- Ach tak!- rzekł uśmiechając się szeroko i zwracając się do problemu zadał kluczowe pytanie:

- I co my tu z wami zrobimy?

Wiem, że krótko. Następnym razem będzie dłużej. le ponieważ nie mam zielonego pojęcia, czy KTOKOLWIEK czyta, proszę o komentarz:)

wasza

agahaa


	2. Chapter 2

Witajcie:) Dzisiaj pierwsza baardzo ryzykowny rozdział. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że część z Was może odejść i już nie wrócić ;) Jednak ta i następna notka są też bardzo potrzebne. Ostrzegam że ta będzie dosyć okrutna. Brutalne opisy nie mają na celu zniesmaczenia czytelników, tylko uzmysłowienia tragizmu postaci. Chcę też abyście byli świadomi, że takie rzeczy niestety zdarzają się nie tylko w fanfickach. Jak przetrwacie teraz, to wkrótce czeka was druga część, choć nieco w odmiennym stylu. Enjoy!

PS. Zapraszam również na epickiego bloga . . Dobra zabawa gwarantowana! :)

- Co my z wami mamy zrobić?- powtórzył Aro, a na jego idealnej wampirzej twarzy malowało się rozbawienie.

W rzeczywistości jednak nikomu z Szóstki nie było do śmiechu. Po minie dziewczynek również było się pewnym, że można spodziewać się raczej wybuchu płaczu niż radości z tej śmiesznej pomyłki. No i Demetri z jego nieco luzackim podejściem do życia też mówiąc kolokwialnie był nie w sosie.

- Jestem Lilianka, a to Amelka- starsza z dziewczynek odezwała się niepytana. Po tych słowach obie poczuły się jakby pewniej. Tym razem one wpatrywały się w Volturi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami.

Te oczy dziwiły, zwłaszcza damską część Szóstki. Czy naprawdę KAŻDE dziecko tak ma? Wielkie, zlęknione, czyste ślepka?

- I najzwyczajniej w świecie przyszłyście do naszego zamku?- odezwał się Marek.

- Zgubiłyśmy się- wyjaśniła Amelka.

- Taaaaaa. To wiele tłumaczy- mruknął Kajusz, tak cicho, że tylko wampiry usłyszały.

Ponowne spojrzenie na dziewczynki. Nic. Tylko te czworo niewinnych ocząt, jakby hipnotyzujących. Okropność. Ból, nieszczęście, dziecięcy pot i zielone oczki. Czy może być coś gorszego? Dziwniejszego. Bardziej beznadziejnego, nietypowego. Niewinnego?

Szóstka spojrzała po sobie znacząco. Z zasady nigdy nie zabijali małych dzieci. Raz, że rodziny z zupełnie małymi latoroślami raczej nie wybierały zwiedzania starego zamku. Dwa- nawet jeśli jakieś dziecko przypadkowo ujrzało kogoś ze służby, nikt nie uwierzy pięciolatkowi, gdy zachwycony będzie gadał, iż oto widział wampira, osobę świecącą się w słońcu, czerwone oczy, czy coś w tym stylu. Dzieci przecież mają swój świat. Pod tym względem mogą czuć się bezpieczni. Trzeci powód jest nieco dziwny i, prawdę mówiąc, trochę wstyd, by wyszedł na światło dzienne (cóż, skoro mowa o Volturi, pasowałoby bardziej powiedzieć „mrok nocny", że niby arystokratyczniej). Nawet najgorsi zwyrodnialcy siedzący nawet w najgorszych zakładach karnych mają swój niepisany kodeks. Wszyscy więźniowie zgodnie nie tolerują jednej rzeczy- robienia krzywdy dziecku. Jeśli siedzisz właśnie za to- zginiesz. Kara od sędziego okaże się być dziecięcym „nu-nu-nu" w porównaniu z tym, co cię czeka dalej. Poniżany, bity i zmieszany z błotem. Będziesz błagał o śmierć. Twoje marzenie pewnie się spełni- po długich katuszach. I nikt nie będzie wiedział kto i kiedy. Albo nikt nie będzie chciał wiedzieć. Bo każdy- więzień czy strażnik- będzie słusznie przekonany, że się należało. Takie są realia.*

Volturi naturalnie mieli więcej klasy niż więźniowie. Ale stanowili prawo. Byli związani z wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Więc również u nich panowała zasada: przy polowaniu korzystamy ze swoich darów. Rozkoszujemy się krwią ludzką, bo zwierzęca jest ohydna. W końcu stoimy wyżej w hierarchii od ludzi. Ale od dzieci wara. Ludzkie dzieci, to ludzkie dzieci. Koniec, kropka.

Zważywszy na dwa pierwsze powody, ta trzecia była w zasadzie nieprzydatna. Ale reguła to reguła. Teraz był ten 1% przypadków, kiedy trzeba było ją zastosować. Volturi byli bardzo honorowi- nie wchodziło w grę żadne odstępstwo- mimo że w chwili obecnej byłoby najwygodniejsze i najrozsądniejsze.

Aro Volturi podszedł do dziewczynek i złapał je za ręce. Jednocześnie. Coś mu się wydawało, że oba obrazy nie będą się zbytnio od siebie różnić.

Ból. Krzyk i łzy. Wymioty. Wrzask. Czworo facetów. Jedna kobieta. Przerażona dziewczynka. Wszyscy mężczyźni od pasa w dół nadzy. Jeden z nich się zbliża. Rozrywający ból między nóżkami. Krzyk. Niespełna pięć minut potem słychać jego jęki, wrzaski pozostałych dorosłych, a dziewczynka oprócz fallusa ma w ustach obrzydliwą, kleistą, białą ciecz. ..i łzy. Wymioty. Przerażona...Wielkie, zielone oczęta. Dziewczynka kuli się na ziemi od uderzeń wściekłego ojca. A pozostaje jeszcze trzech przyjaciół. I tak jest codziennie.

Wrzask. Żelazko, którym prasowano stare szmaty ląduje specjalnie na rączkach . Pisk i bezwiedna, powiększająca się mokra plama na spodenkach pidżamki. Tego już za wiele. Przekleństwa, wyzwiska. Żelazko użyte niby w celu usunięcia mokrej plamy. Jest już nowa, większa. Pętla się zatacza. Niebieska pidżamka. Przerażone oczęta. Krew na oczętach. Ojciec czeka. I jego narzędzie tortur. Trzeba się nim zająć. Tak jak tatuś uczył. Najpierw językiem. Potem.. Bo wtedy może..._Na oczętach._

Trzask rozbijanego szkła. _Krew na oczętach. _Krew jest wszędzie. Siniaki są wszędzie. A ona jest sama. Wyzwiska. Jeden talerz, drugi, trzeci. Nie ma. Jedna filiżanka, druga,trzecia. Nie ma. Nie ma już serwisu. Ślicznego, z porcelany w niebieskie kwiatuszki. Nie ma. Nic. Są za to krople dziecięcej krwi. Wciąż nowe i nowe. … Na oczętach.

Czemu? Dlaczego? Po co? Zielone oczęta, pełne smutku i żalu. Ból między nóżkami. Dzisiaj dwóch. Plus matka. Przeciw niej. Maleńkiej. Ciemno, głucho, strasznie. Kiedyś był Ciapek. Ale już go nie ma. Jest tylko dziewczynka, jej zielone oczęta. I ta wielka, ciemna szafka. Krew między nóżkami. Krew i samotność. Bo Ciapka już nie ma. Łzy i cierpienie. _Na oczętach.  
*****************************************_

_* _Bardzo dobrze oddaje to film pt : „Nie sąd cię skarze, pedofilu", który możecie znaleźć na youtube.


	3. Chapter 3

Hej. Jeszcze jeden rozdział. Nie wiem dla kogo to piszę, prawie nikt nie komentuje, więc nie wiem, czy opowiadanie jest czytane. Więc pewnie przestanę pisać niedługo, jak to się nie zmieni. A na razie- jak tam Ktoś jest- Enjoy!

Aro wolno rozluźnił uścisk i puścił dziewczynki. Natychmiast ponownie złapały się za rączki. Pozostała część Szóstki patrzyła na niego ciekawie, oczywiście wciąż wyglądając spokojnie i zdecydowanie. Nie doszliśmy jeszcze do momentu, kiedy by mogli obie pozwolić na publiczne chwile słabości. Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił.

- Demetri, wyprowadź je stąd. Niech poczekają w fioletowym pokoju gościnnym- odezwała się w końcu Sulpicia.

Dopiero gdy za małymi zamknęły się drzwi, wybuchła wśród nich żywa dyskusja.

Na początku Aro opowiedział to, co zobaczył. Słowa jakie przy tym padały z ust całej Szóstki nie nadają się do napisania i naprawdę, nigdy byście nie posądzili przeciętnego obywatela, a co dopiero wyrafinowaną rodzinę królewską, o ich znajomość.

- Pytanie pozostaje jedno- wyszeptała wciąż oburzona Didyme – Co my mamy zrobić?

- Ty zawsze dla wszystkich jesteś taka dobra...- zaczął Marek, obejmując żonę w pasie.

Pasowali do siebie idealnie.

- Hej, nie zapominaj że rozmawiasz z krwiożerczą wampirzycą- uśmiechnęła się Didyme- wciąż smutno po usłyszanych przed chwilą informacjach. - One tu nie mogą zostać.

- Właśnie- podchwycił Kajusz. - Jesteśmy krwiożerczymi wampirami. Trzeba je oddać.

- Innego wyjścia nie ma- poparła męża Athendora. - Pytanie tylko JAK to zrobimy. Tak po prostu zawieziemy do sierocińca?

- Nie zapominaj o moim darze- włączyła się Sulpicia*- Wykasuję pamięć małym i pracownikom domu dziecka. To wystarczy. Sami będą się martwic, że nie mają ich papierów czy jeszcze Bóg wie czego. Lilianka i Amelka są tu od zawsze- tego będą pewni.

- Jakaś ty mądra- Aro cmoknął żonę w policzek, aż ta zachichotała. - A teraz- zwrócił się do męskiej części. - Musimy załatwić pewną rzecz. Weźmiemy Jane ze sobą. Demetri też się przyda, pomoże zlokalizować. Przy okazji będzie jakieś nowe doświadczenie. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio zabijałem człowieka wykluczając picie jego krwi i sprawiało mi to tyle satysfakcji.

Lilianka i Amelka leżały w ubraniach na wielkim łożu z baldachimem w fioletowym pokoju gościnnym. Obie drżały ze strachu, jednocześnie rozkoszując się najwygodniejszą rzeczą, na jakiej kiedykolwiek spoczywało ich ciałko. Jednocześnie wiele pytań kłębiło się w ich ślicznych główkach. Czy mocno będą bite? Ci ludzie wyglądali na poważnych, więc pewnie tak. Czy mają się rozebrać same, jak to czasem Amelka musiała w domu, czy mężczyźni sami rozerwą ich spódniczki jak u Lilianki. Wszyscy trzej? Po kolei? A może jeszcze coś innego?

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a dziewczynki ogarnął jakiś dziwny spokój i szczęście.

- Witajcie- rzekła cicho Didyme, podchodząc do łóżka. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczyła był strach i bezbronność. Potem dopiero dwie małe dziewczynki.

Didyme po chwili wahania usiadła na łóżku. Dwie pary zielonych ocząt śledziły każdy jej ruch.

- Kiedy będą okropności?- odważyła się spytać Amelka.

- O czym ty... - mimo iż Didyme była wampirzycą, dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, co dziecko ma na myśli- O Boże... - wyszeptała- Nigdy...Nie będzie żadnych okropności! - powtórzyła stanowczo- Nikt tu was nie skrzywdzi! Nikt!

Dziewczynki przelękły się jej stanowczego głosu, jednak nie tak bardzo, ponieważ wciąż były pod cudownym wpływem jej daru.

- Cieszę się, że mnie rozumiecie- oświadczyła łagodnie. - A teraz proszę spać i się nie martwić. Jakoś się ułoży. - Nie miała ochoty na rozmowę z małymi. Z resztą była noc. Dzieci w nocy śpią.

Maluchom same już oczka się zamykały, a nazajutrz przecież trzeba rano wstać- sierociniec, do którego Aro z Sulpicią mieli je zawieźć mieścił się kawałek drogi od Volterry.

Tak więc po kilku minutach miały miejsce trzy rzeczy, istotnych dla tego opowiadania.

W zamku Volturich spały bezbronnie dwa małe nieszczęścia .

Didyme Volturi, otuliwszy owe nieszczęścia kocykiem przypatrywała im się jak urzeczona.

Gdzie dalej Aro, Kajusz, Marek i Jane, zebrawszy cztery ludzkie ścierwa do kupy, zadawali im najgorsze, najokrutniejsze i najbardziej niewyobrażalne tortury, odczuwając dziką radość z każdego wrzasku, jęku, czy jakiejkolwiek innej oznaki agonii, jakie z siebie wydawały.

* obdarzyłam Sulpicię zdolnością kasowania/manipulowania pamięcią. Każdym rodzajem pamięci.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozpaczliwy wrzask rozległ się w spowitych nocnym mrokiem korytarzach Volterry, wdarł się przez szczelinę w bogato zdobionych drzwiach apartamentu Didyme i Marka, a następnie jak lekki wiatr historii podpłynął do wrażliwych uszu wampirzycy. Drgnęła.

- Najdroższa?- Marek położył dłoń na ramieniu żony.

- Zdaje mi się, że je usłyszałam- odrzekła spoglądając na męża.

- Istotnie. Chcesz tam zajrzeć?

Próżno czekał na odpowiedź. Didyme wpatrywała się w niego szklistymi oczami. Znał ją zbyt dobrze i wiedział o czym myśli. Jego martwe serce ukuł cienki kolec napełniony jadem. Zacisnął wargi.

- Didyme, skarbie...- przytulił żonę do siebie.

- Tyle lat...-wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie.

- Wiem. Wiem o tym...

- Marku! To...to chyba dla mnie za wiele...

- Ciii...Już dobrze... Spokojnie, jestem tu- szeptał Marek, tuląc ją do siebie.

Didyme jeszcze bardziej ukryła swoją głowę w ramieniu męża i histerycznie zaniosła się suchym, wampirzym szlochem.

_Konie pędziły przez zaśnieżony las, poganiane przez zdającego się niebaczyć na trudne warunki pogodowe mężczyznę. Był to arystokrata, bogaty jegomość niezwykły występować w roli zwykłego woźnicy. Jednakże sytuacja była wyjątkowa._

_Obok niego spoczywała wytworna dama, odziana w drogie futra z lisów. Na palcach obydwu bez trudu można było dostrzec kosztowne pierścienie, świadczące o przynależności do najwyższej klasy społecznej._

_Widać było, że są czymś poważnie zdenerwowani._

_- Och Marku, mam złe przeczucie- szeptała kobieta, ściskając ozdobną chusteczkę._

_- Didyme...Może po prostu Cleopatra została u jednej ze swoich koleżanek. Młode dziewczęta przecież często bywają zbyt roztrzepane nawet, by posłać gońca z informacją.._

_- Ale Cleo taka nie była! - przerwała, unosząc nieco głos._

_Marek w duchu przyznawał żonie rację, jednak nie mówił tego na głos, chcąc zaoszczędzić ukochanej nerwów. Jeszcze nic nie było przesądzone._

_- Może rzeczywiście trzeba było pozwolić Euzebiuszowi powozić? W końcu zajmuje się tym od lat..._

_- Chodzi o naszą córkę! - przypomniał Marek. - W takich wypadkach zawsze najlepiej ufać sercom rodziców..._

_Nie dokończył. Przenikliwy wrzask Didyme rozległ się nagle po całym lesie, przeszywając każdy jeden mroczny zakątek tej złowrogiej puszczy, opanowanej przez bezlitosną zamieć._

_Na drodze przed nimi leżała nieduża postać, mocno już przypruszona śniegiem. Nawet w zapadającym mroku bez trudu można było rozpoznać miękkie, ciemne loki, rozrzucone wokół głowy i nagie, bezwładne ciało. Rubinowa krew zabarwiała śnieg na najgorszy z możliwych, upiorny odcień czerwieni._

_Marek jęknął, nie mogąc wykonać żadnego ruchu. Oboje już wiedzieli, że oto potwierdziły się ich najciemniejsze obawy, uśpione dotąd w najciemniejszych zakątkach serca._

_Didyme zeskoczyła z karety i padła bezwładnie na ziemię._

_- Moje dziecko.. Moje dziecko... - jej wrzask przerodził się w szloch, a następnie w rozpaczliwy spazm._

_Marek w mgnieniu oka znalazł się obok niej. Nawet nie silił się na słowa, jemu samemu ciężkie łzy pociekły po policzkach. Podniósł bezwładną Didyme z ziemi i doprowadził do ciała Cleopatry. Wiedział, że nigdy by mu się wybaczyła, gdyby jej tego oszczędził._

_Jednak na widok martwej twarzyczki córeczki także i jemu nerwy puściły w zupełności. Mimowolnie dostrzegł zaschniętą krew w okolicy dziecięcego jeszcze łona córki. Było oczywiste co się stało._

_Cleo była jeszcze dzieckiem, nigdy nie obcowała z mężczyzną. Jej głowę zajmowały głównie przyjaciółki i wszelkie zabawy oraz spotkania z nimi, jednak również radością czekała na chwilę zaręczyn z wybranym już kandydatem, nie tylko z powodu fizycznych przyjemności, jakie daje wstąpienie w związek małżeński, ale także głębokiej więzi, która winna łączyć małżonków, a którą to od zawsze obserwowała u rodziców._

_Jednak teraz wszystko już przepadło. W jednej chwili cały misternie układany świat zdawał się runąć w gruzach._

_Po raz drugi nocną ciszę przeciął niczym lodowatym nożem krzyk bezsilności Didyme, a chwilę później dwie najznamienitsze osobistości w okolicy legły bezwładnie na ziemi, tuż obok wyśnionej, najbardziej przez nich ukochanej istoty na świecie._

- Już dwa tysiące lat... A ja wciąż pamiętam... - szeptała Didyme, tuląc się do męża ze smutkiem. - teraz... Teraz...

- Wiem, skarbie. Wiem. I między innymi dlatego tych ludzi spotkały najstraszliwsze męki przed śmiercią, jakich normalnie nie można sobie wyobrazić.

- Są do niej takie niepodobne...Ale...ale... - zaczęła Didyme, ale nie umiała do końca sprecyzować myśli.

Nie musiała. Marek dobrze wieział, o co jej chodzi.

Usłyszeli rozpaczliwy krzyk po raz drugi. Didyme Volturi w mgnieniu oka doprowadziła się do porządku.

- Chyba...Chyba pójdę zobaczyć co im się stało. A jutro z samego rana Aro z Sulpicią pojadą je odwieźć do sierocińca.

- Tak będzie najlepiej- potwierdził Marek, ściskając wypielęgnowaną dłoń żony. - Pójdę z tobą.

- Wtedy też byliśmy razem... - szepnęła Didyme, ale to już pozostało nie skomentowane.

Para królewska ruszyła w drugą drogę od swojego apartamentu do fioletowego pokoju, przez mroczne, zalane ciemnością korytarze zamku w Volterze.


	5. Chapter 5

Dziękuję wszyyystkim za czytanie. Bardzo mi było miło, że ktoś jednak te moje wypociny śledzi.

Dzisiaj rozdział być może przesłodzony- powstały jeszcze w święta, kiedy to przyjechałam do mojej małej siostrzenicy i taki słodziutko-dziecięcy nastrój mnie ogarnął :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokra plama na łóżku powiększała się, a Amelka wydała z siebie bezwolny wrzask. Co teraz? Pamiętała, że w domu za to zawsze obrywała i to porządnie. Potem trafiła do sierocińca i to się skończyło. Ale jak będzie teraz?

- Jak będzie teraz? - powtórzyła myśli.

Lilianka spojrzała na nią przerażona. Jak dobrze, że miały siebie!

- Oni są straszni, choć chyba mili!

- Inni są czasem mili, a czasem źli.

- Ale ja się boję!

Drugi wrzask. Tym razem Liliany. Coś było nie w porządku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sulpicia Volturi zdziwiła się, gdy usłyszała wrzaski. Naturalnie, zdawała sobie sprawę z obecności dwójki dziewczynek w zamku, ale doprawdy skąd miała wiedzieć cokolwiek o dzieciach? Demetri z czystymi ubraniami i czymś do jedzenia pewnie już wrócił. Sklep dla maluchów- też coś! Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że kiedykolwiek będą wysyłać tam kogoś w trybie natychmiastowym!

Podniosła się z fotela i podeszła do męża.

- Opuszczę cię na chwilę, kochany- szepnęła, całując go w usta.

Aro uśmiechnął się do niej z wzajemnością i pogładził po jasnych włosach. Tak bardzo czasem to było potrzebne...

W wampirzym tempie opuściła komnatę i popędziła do pokoju gościnnego. Akurat, gdy Didyme z Markiem pojawili się w okolicy.

- Sulpicio- Marek podszedł do niej dostojnie i ucałował przyjaciółkę w rękę.

- Witajcie- odrzekła pospiesznie. - Co się stało?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Małe.

- Która godzina? Może już zacząć je przygotowywać?

- Dziewczyny, dajcie spokój! Jest trzecia w nocy, każde dziecko o tej porze śpi. Albo... się przebudza?

No proszę! Nawet wampiry doświadczają czasem zdezorientowania!

Weszli do środka. Amelka leżała bezwładnie na skraju łóżka z mokrą plamą na spodenkach, zaś Lilianka siedziała skulona, zaśliniona i zasmarkana. Obie były blade, płaczące i przerażone.

- O mój Boże- wyszeptała Sulpicia, podchodząc bliżej. - Trzeba wezwać Demetriego. Niech przyniesie to, co kupił.

Zmaterializował się przy niej w ciągu paru chwil. Ukłonił się głęboko trzem władcą i wręczył pakunek.

- Wszystko udało mi się dostać, pani- zwrócił się do Sulpici.

Dziewczynki śledziły wszystko, co działo się w pokoju.

- Co to jest? - odważyła się zapytać Lilianka.

Amelka przełknęła głośno ślinę i rączką starała się zasłonić oznak wpadki.

Didyme podeszła do łóżka i spojrzała najpierw na małe nieszczęścia, potem zaś na męża z przyjaciółką.

- Dajcie mi te ubrania- wyszeptała.

A potem zdjęła obrączkę z białego złota i pierścionek z brylantem- prezent od Marka, i zaczęła zdejmować mokre ubranie dziecka.

Blizny, siniaki i rany. Volturi widywali naturalnie mnóstwo okropnych sytuacji na co dzień, ale to co zobaczyli wtedy przeraziło ich do tego stopnia, iż nikt nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa.

Didyme w kilka sekund zdarła brudne łachmany Amelii, potem Liliany.

Dwie pary zielonych ocząt wlepione w nią jak obrazek drgnęły.

Marek i Sulpicia w sekundę zjawili się przy niej.

Tego, co wyszeptali nie godzi się przywoływać.

- Co teraz? - wyrwała Amelka.

Didyme podeszła do boku łóżka i jednym sprawnym ruchem wzięła oba maluchy na ręce. Zaschnięta krew i siniaki pachniały słodko, ale to była inna słodycz. Bezbronna, niewinna i uderzająca.

A potemo raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu którykolwiek z Volturich zrobił coś nie przemyślanie. Dwa delikatne pocałunki na dwóch niekochanych usteczkach.

- Teraz was trzeba umyć.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Szlafroczki, pidżamki, mokre włoski i ciałka. Szampon dziecięcy o zapachu brzoskwiń, płyn do kąpieli dla niemowląt.

Trzeba przyznać, Demetrii się postarał.

Ulokowano dziewczynki w innym pokoju i wszystko powinno być w porządku...

- Im coś jest- powiedziała wolno Athendora, przyglądając się uważnie małym. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że małe dzieci traktuje się zupełnie inaczej. Jednak chwilową słabość, która ogarniała ich na sam widok dwóch małych istotek musieli tłumić. Już za kilka godzin ich tu nie będzie. Nie można pozwolić, by cokolwiek się wydarzyło.

- Nikt z nas nie zna się na dzieciach... - zaczął wolno Marek.

- Gianna mogła mieć z nimi styczność- nagłe oświecenie! (Brawo Aro...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- One mają gorączkę- wyszeptała Gianna, stając na baczność przed swoimi pracodawcami i kłaniając się nisko. - Bardzo wysoką.

A przerażona nie była jeszcze nigdy. Gdy Felix zjawił się w holu i oświadczył, że Volturi czegoś od niej chcą myślała, że już koniec. W sumie to nie zdziwiła się, gdy zaprowadzono ją do komnaty, w której ujrzała dwie dziewczynki, które kilka godzin temu przyszły do zamku. Znała i szanowała zasady Volturich. Sądziła jednak, że obie zostały już odtransportowane z zamku w taki lub inny sposób.

- Gorączkę, tak?!- powtórzy wściekły Kajusz, wlepiając w sekretarkę przenikliwe spojrzenie. - To co my niby mamy zrobić!?

- Nie wiem, panie- wyszeptała Gianna, blada z przerażenia. - Ludzie wzywają lekarza, dają lekarstwa...

- Wiemy o tym, Gianno- zauważyła cierpko Sulpicia. - Poprosiliśmy byś oceniła ich stan z perspektywy człowieka. Więc?

- Ich stan jest bardzo zły, pani... - wyszeptała sekretarka. Wiedziała, że kłamstwo zostałoby zauważone natychmiast. Konsekwencje mogłyby być tragiczne.

Po chwili jednak już oddychała z ulgą odesłana z powrotem do stałego miejsca pracy i patrzyła przez siebie zamyślona. Volturi natomiast patrzyli na siebie bezradnie. Dziewczynki patrzyły na Volturich. Księżyc patrzył zza firanki.

- No to pięknie- wyszeptała w końcu Didyme. Wreszcie zaczęli patrzeć na siebie nawzajem- dziewczynki i Szóstka. - Gorączka...


	6. Chapter 6

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Dla Was warto pisać:)

Zaczynam dedykować rozdziały alfabetycznie:) A więc pierwsza dedykacja dla brygidy91.

Miłej lektury:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Weź ją na chwilę- szepnęła Didyme, przekazując bezwładne ciało Amelii Markowi.

Zmożone gorączką, zielone oczęta uniosły się i przez chwilę wpatrywały w wampira jak zahipnotyzowane, potem jednak powieki opadły bezwładnie, zakrywając śliczne ślepka zasłoną gęstych rzęs.

Z spieczonych ust pociekła kropla śliny, a dziewczynka wydała z siebie cichy pisk.

- Czy one muszą chorować synchronicznie? - warknął Kajusz, przenosząc wzrok na kulącą się na łóżku Lilianę.

- Raczej nie mamy na to wpływu- odezwała się nagle mała tak niespodziewanie, że całą Szóstkę Volturich przez chwilę zatkało. A potem jeszcze bardziej niespodziewanie mała zaczęła wrzeszczeć.

Małe rączki i nóżki wierzgały obok ciałka- dziecko przypominało chwilami helikopterek z poczwórnym śmigłem.

Wrzask i wycie nie cichło- przeciwnie, wręcz przybierały na sile. Amelia, wyrwana ze snu dołączyła się niemal błyskawicznie.

- Na miłość boską, uspokójcie się! - Marek ułożył wierzgającą dziewczynkę obok Liliany.

- Przecież nic wam nie zrobimy- zapewniła Didyme.

Nic.

- Wiem, że źle się czujecie. Coś was boli konkretnie?

Wrzask.

- Dziewczynki! - Aro podniósł głos o tonę, a jego żona ścisnęła go mocno za rękę. Nie chciała, by wpadał w złość, mogłoby to tylko pogorszyć sytuację.

Małe były niezmordowane- wrzeszczały i wierzgały po całym łóżku.

- Hej, spokojnie! - zarządziła Sulpicia i po chwili wahania jednym ruchem podniosła obie dziewczynki i okręciła się dookoła.

I nagle wrzaski jakby ucichły. Dwie pary zielonych ocząt zamrugały szybko. Wciąż zaszklone łzami omiotły wszystkie wampiry obecne w pomieszczeniu, a potem skupiły się na trzymającej je Sulpici. Przez chwilę nikt nic nie mówił.

- Co nam zrobisz, pani? - szepnęła w końcu Liliana.

Sulpicia poczuła, że znowu zrobiło się mokro w okolic nóżek malutkiego stworzenia. Nie wzbudziło to w niej żadnych negatywnych emocji, o dziwo. Tylko jedno wielkie ukłucie w okolicy serca.

Często zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle ma serce w metaforycznym tego słowa znaczeniu. Kochała męża ponad życie, a całą resztę Szóstki miłością przyjacielską- tego była pewna. Jednocześnie była dumna z grozy i szacunku jaki wzbudzała w innych. Wielka, wszechpotężna wampirzyca, jedna z trzech królowych, żaden jej rozkaz nie podlegał dyskusji.

Tymczasem miała właśnie na rękach dwa bezwładne stworzenia, z czego jedno zsiusiane, i mogłaby zrobić z nimi wszystko. Dosłownie wszystko. I po raz pierwszy czuła coś takiego. Nie podobało jej się to, ale nie mogła przestać o tym myśleć.

Spojrzała na dziewczynki, starając się wyglądać tak, jak zwykle- dostojnie, królewsko i nieziemsko ślicznie.

- Nic wam nie zrobię- odpowiedziała wolno. - A przynajmniej nic złego. Ale proszę już tak nie robić.

W wampirzym tempie podeszła do Didyme, która stała najbliżej. Malutkie zostały przekazane, ale dziwne uczucie Sulpici nie zniknęło. Natomiast dar Didyme zadziałał nagle na dziewczynki w sposób przedziwny- obie stały się nagle jakby spokojniejsze i lżejsze. Didyme przejechała dłońmi po miękkich włoskach.

- Znowu muszę cię przebrać- szepnęła Lilianie na uszko, a mała zalała się rumieńcem. Udała że tego nie widzi.

Tym razem byli przy tym wszyscy Volturi. Wszyscy widzieli ślady mąk i katusz małej. Otoczyli ją bez słowa, podczas gdy ona przerażona leżała pośrodku, na miękkich kołderkach i kocykach, na ogromnym łóżku, naga i zapłakana i zastanawiała się, czy to możliwe, że ci ludzie jej nie skrzywdzą.

Wkrótce obok niej została ułożona Amelia. Obu kręciło się w główkach od wysokiej gorączki. Obie były niesamowicie blade- na kilometr było widać, że coś jest nie tak, nawet dla krótkowidza z wadą +10 dioptrii, a co dopiero dla wampirów.

- Może okłady? - zasugerowała Athenodora, siadając na łóżku i kładąc dwie wypielęgnowane dłonie na spoconych czółkach.

Widać było, ze pomogło. Kajusz zmarszczył brwi.

- Niech Demetrii idzie do apteki i dowie się, co można im dać. I to do DOBREJ apteki. Nie mam zamiaru słuchać podobnych przedstawień, gdyby tym małym się pogorszyło.

- Chyba na razie mamy spokój- szepnął Aro, wskazując na łóżko, gdzie obie dziewczynki zdążyły zasnąć.

Odgłos ciepłego, dziecięcego oddechu równomiernie rozbrzmiewał po całej komnacie.

- No i chyba musimy odwlec tą podróż z nimi do sierocińca. Małe muszą wyzdrowieć... - zaczął Marek.

Athenodora spojrzała na przyjaciół i westchnęła.

- Mamy czas. Szybko je wyleczymy i zakończymy całą sprawę.

I została tak, siedząc spokojnie na łóżku, trzymając swoje lodowate dłonie na rozgrzanych główkach dziewczynek.

A każdy z Volturich zmagał się w sobie z dziwnym, nie dającym się zakwalifikować uczuciem, które przedtem tak nękało tylko Sulpicię.

Tylko tym razem każde z nich nie mogło się dłużej oszukiwać, że jest to uczucie niepożądane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Co za paranoja- prychnął Kajusz, przypatrując się puchatemu, zielonemu szlafroczkowi z kapturkiem, do którego doszyto uszka misia. - Na co komu takie coś?

- Bardzo gustowne- zaśmiał się Marek. - To również.

Dwa pluszowe, kremowe króliczki ze szklanymi oczkami. Dżinsowe spódniczki z serduszkiem. Modne sweterki narzutki. Śliczne bluzeczki z koronką. I całe mnóstwo innych rzeczy. Wszystko z najwyższych półek. Niesłychane ilości, mogące starczyć całemu przedszkolu na miesiąc, a nie dwóm małym dziewczynkom na parę dni. Volturi mieli skłonności do przesady.

- I tak leżą przecież cały czas w łóżku- zauważył Aro. - Po co więc tyle tego?

- Och, nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy będzie im potrzebne- stwierdziła Athendora. - A te zabawki można im dać od razu.

- Jeśli będą wiedzieć, jak ich używać. Niestety, zachowują się dziwnie, nawet jak na ich wiek.- zauważyła cierpko Sulpicia.

- Trudno się dziwić. Cud, że żyją. - Didyme podniosła się z miejsca i krytycznie przyjrzała się dwóm ślicznym zabawkom. - Idę im je dać. Przy okazji sprawdzę, czy przetrwały kilka chwil same w pomieszczeniu. Szczerze w to wątpię.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Co ty tu robisz? - wykrzyknęła wampirzyca, natknąwszy się na Lilianę w samej koszulce od pidżamki skuloną na schodach w hollu.

Pokój, w którym umieścili dziewczynki znajdował się w zupełnie innej części zamku, było więc logiczne, że dziecko wybrał się na wycieczkę po ich posiadłości.

- Zgubiłam się- wyznała od razu mała, wpatrując się w twarz wampirzycy. - Ale proszę cię, nie bądź zła.

Didyme skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

- Nie życzę sobie, byś zwracała się do mnie per „ty". Jestem twoją panią, rozumiesz? - poinstruowała, niezbyt jednak ostro. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale nie miała ochoty zbytnio peszyć dziewczynki.

- Rozumiem, pani. A ja po prostu jestem Lilianką- odrzekło dziecko bez cienia bezczelności, a Didyme nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Skoro już wszystko jasne, może znajdziemy Amelię, co ty na to? - jednym zdecydowanym ruchem zdjęła z siebie czarną pelerynę Volturich i owinąwszy nią małą, wzięła ją na rękę. Gdy ich oczy znalazły się na jednej wysokości czas się na chwilę zatrzymał, a potem niespodziewanie dziewczynka oplotła szyję wampirzycy drobnymi rączkami.

- Bałam się, że coś mi się stanie- wyszeptała płaczliwym tonem. - Jak dobrze że przyszłaś, pani.

Didyme przełknęła jad, dopływający jej do ust. Za wszelką cenę chciała pozbyć się tego idiotycznego, opiekuńczego uczucia, które męczyło ją od kilku minut, ale nie była w stanie. Na miłość boską, co się z nią dzieje? Przecież jest królową wampirów, nie niańką małych, rozkosznych kilkulatek. Czas najwyższy pozbyć się dziewczynek i zakończyć tą farsę. Czuła jednak, ze gorączka nie odchodzi. Główka dziecka była blada i gorąca, usta spieczone, natomiast stopy i plecki wstąpiła gęsia skórka z zimna. Dyszenie znaczyło, że małej wciąż oddycha się nie najlepiej, poza tym była o wiele za słaba, nawet jak na swój wiek i stan. Z Amelią pewnie rzecz wyglądała podobnie.

„Nie myśl o tym"- strofowała się, jednak po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuła się tak bezradna.

Cleo i jej choroby okresu dziecięcego. Była chorowitym dziewczątkiem, nic nie wskazywało na to, iż wyrośnie potem na tak zdrową i pełną życia panienkę. Gdy miała zaledwie kilka wiosen, miała za sobą wiele nocy spędzonych w majakach. Ona z Markiem zaś nie szczędzili pieniędzy na przeróżnych medyków, w nadziei, że wyprowadzą oni Cleopatrę z chorób. Rzeczywiście, wyprowadzili. Ale potem... Na co to się zdało?

Identyczne uczucie. Coś zupełnie od niej zależnego, leciutkiego jak piórko. Mały cud natury. Wtedy jej ukochane dziecko, teraz to maleństwo. Nie znała go. Mnóstwo jest biednych dzieci na świecie. Ale... No właśnie- ale.

- Nie bądź nierozsądna. Ale następnym razem proszę nie wychodzić samemu z pokoju. Jeśli będziesz chciała iść do łazienki, jest ona przy waszej komnacie. Po prostu nie chcemy, byście włóczyły nam się po zamku.

- Przepraszam- szepnęła jeszcze Liliana, a Didyme mocno zacisnęła oczy.

Naturalnie, spotykała się już z setkami przeprosin. Niemal na porządku dziennym różne wampiry błagali swych władców o litość, korzyli się przed nimi, zarzekali się na wszystkie świętości, że ów czyn się nigdy nie powtórzy. Teraz jednak nie potrzebowała nawet daru swojego brata, umożliwiającego przeczytanie szczerości wypowiadanych słów żalu, by być absolutnie pewną co do jednego faktu- jeszcze nigdy, w przeprosinach żadnego wampira, nie było tyle szczerości, oddania i uznania swojego błędu jak teraz, w słowie tego małego dziecka.


	7. Chapter 7

Witam, witam.

Może zauważyliście krótki fragment wyznania miłości, który pojawił się na chwilę, gdy poprawiałam ostatni rozdział. Nie, nie pojawi się on przez długi czas.

Dzisiaj bardzo krótka i bardzo ważna notka. Rzecz jasna- ciąg dalszy nastąpi:)

Pamiętajcie, że jest to opowiadanie, nie moralitet. Wszelkie przejawy umoralniania mają na celu tylko uwiarygodnienie historii, nie zaś próbę głoszenia kazań czy wykładów, ani promocję jakiegokolwiek światopoglądu. Z pewnością zorientujecie się, o jaki fragment chodzi.

W myśl zasady alfabetycznej- dedykacja dla Hjuston- miło mi, że dołączyłaś! :*

Tak, powtarzam jeszcze raz- CDN!

Ale domyślicie się, że tak będzie po przeczytaniu:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Niebieska piłka mknęła przez zieloną, starannie przyciętą trawkę. Toczyła się z zawrotną prędkością, idealnie prostą drogą, zamieniając cały świat w wirujący bączek, którym czasem ktoś od niechcenia napompuje powietrze, by przetasować życie przeróżnych stworzeń (na przykład sześciu wampirów) w całkowicie niemożliwy do przewidzenia sposób. _To tylko przykład._

Za piłką mknęła mała dziewczynka. Odległość między wprawionymi w ruch obiektami nie zmieniała się. Krótka powtórka z fizyki:

prędkość= droga/czas

Prędkość dziewczynki=prędkość piłki.

_Jeśli ciało a i ciało b poruszające się z tą samą prędkością... _

I wtedy pojawia się ciało c. Rozpędzony samochód, któremu ciało małej dziewczynki nie mgło się oprzeć. I wtedy czas działania tych dwóch ciał na siebie staje się wiecznością, a droga s= droga hamowania ciała c już nic nie może zmienić.

I dochodzi jeszcze rozchodzenie się fali podłużnej wywołany przez przenikliwy wrzask:

- Liliano, stój!

Niestety, czasem nawet nauka zawodzi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Na ty niepojętym świecie wiele rzeczy pozostaje wielką zagadką- mówił słabym głosem młody ksiądz nad małą, białą trumną. - Dla Lili tej zagadki już nigdy nie rozwiążemy. Nie zrozumiemy sensu cierpienia niewinnego dziecka. Jednak ona, ciesząca się teraz Radością Bożą, znalazła odpowiedź. Trudno nam sobie wyobrazić ogrom Nagrody, jaką odbiera w Nieskończonej Miłości Chrystusa za swoje krótkie, pełne cierpienia życie.

Jednak jaką naukę my mamy z tego wyciągnąć? Ile cierpienia i bezgłośnego wołania o pomoc ignorujemy? Oczywiście, to niesprawiedliwe. Ale czy my, nie robiąc z tym nic, nie zgadzamy się aby na taką niesprawiedliwość? Ile razy jeszcze zawiedziemy?

Wokół trumny zebrała się garstka osób, żegnających małą dziewczynkę. Personel sierocińca, w którym przebywała. Kilkoro starszych dzieci i Amelia, która była jej przyjaciółką. Były jak siostry od zawsze, mimo że zupełnie niespokrewnione. Wytłumaczono jej, że Liliana jest Aniołkiem. Psycholog z sierocińca musiał obowiązkowo porozmawiać z każdym z dzieci. Amelii poświęcił najwięcej uwagi. Zrozumiała, a przynajmniej tak wywnioskowano, bo się nie odzywała. W sumie nigdy się nie odzywała. Bawiła się głównie z Lilianą. Teraz tylko ssała zniszczonego króliczka. Liliana również miała takiego. W przypływie opiekuńczości pani dyrektor włożyła go do trumny, żegnawszy się z podopieczną.

Ktoś musiał. Rodzice dziewczynki zajmowali ostatnią ławkę w kościele. Dostali przepustkę z więzienia, by móc uczestniczyć w pogrzebie swojej córki. Policja otaczała ich z każdej strony, hamując wszelkie próby samosądu, zwrócone przeciw skazańcom, którzy z pijackim zamroczeniem, udręczeni tym, co spotykało ich ze strony współwięźniów tępo wpatrywali się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt w przestrzeni. Nie wiadomo, co myśleli. Nie wiadomo, czy w ogóle o czymś myśleli. Sąd udzielił zgody na udział w pogrzebie- to jednak mimo wszystko było ich dziecko.

Amelia wydała z siebie nagle zduszony wrzask i wrzeszczała przez cały czas, nie dając się uspokoić. Opiekunka wyprowadziła ją z kończącej się uroczystości. Po kwadransie jej przeszło. A potem już nigdy z jej ust nie dochodził żaden dźwięk, oprócz nic nie znaczących jęków od czasu do czasu. Pluszowy króliczek natomiast był jedyną rzeczą, na której jej zależało. Oprócz prób odbierania go, można z nią było zrobić dosłownie wszystko.


	8. Chapter 8

Dziękuję kochani! Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa!

Dziś dedykacja dla Justynki, tudzież Jussi. Miłej lektury! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu Athendora gwałtownie wrzasnęła. DOSŁOWNIE „wrzasnęła", mimo iż określenie to nie pasuje do wyrafinowanej królowej wampirów.

- Kochanie, co ci się stało?! - zdenerwował się Kajusz, w ułamku sekundy znalazłwszy się przy żonie.

Spojrzeli na siebie z miłością.

- Nie jestem pewna- wyszeptała Athendora, przecierając powieki. - Ale...chyba doznałam wizji...

- Wizji? - zainteresował się Marek. - Jak to wizji? Przecież ciebie nic takiego nigdy nie spotyka...

- Wiem! Ale... To było wyraźne... Aż nazbyt wyraźne. Co będzie gdy... gdy oddamy dziewczynki. Równo za miesiąc.

- Za miesiąc!? Skąd do cholery masz taką pewność?! - zdenerwowała się Sulpicia, patrząc troskliwie na przyjaciółkę.

Athendora omiotła wszystkich obecnych pięciu władców bezradnym wzrokiem, który zatrzymała na Aro:

- Nie mam pojęcia! I mam nadzieję, że pomożesz mi się czegoś dowiedzieć. - rzekła w końcu, wolno wyciągając w jego kierunku rękę.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Wizja rzeczywiście była- rzekł Aro, puszczając w końcu rękę Athendory. - I to dokładnie taka, jak mówisz. Jednak nie mam pojęcia skąd się wzięła ani skąd przekonanie odnośnie czasu jej spełnienia. Choć faktycznie, widząc ją całą też jestem pewien, że to za równy miesiąc...

- Jakie mamy szanse, że się nie sprawdzi? - spytała cicho Sulpicia.

Nikt nic nie powiedział. Najprawdopodobniej każdy z nich się bał.

- Nawet ładne są. Te króliczki- szepnęła w końcu Didyme, odezwawszy się po raz pierwszy podczas całej rozmowy.

Cisza...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luksusowy rolls-royce mknął autostradą, wioząc dwie, małe dziewczynki w dziecięcych fotelikach i parę eleganckich wampirów, zajmujących przednie siedzenia.

- Jeszcze pół godziny drogi do sierocińca. I będzie po wszystkim. - poinformowała Sulpicia, znad GPSu (fakt, była wampirem, ale do domu dziecka w Walencji woleli użyć nawigacji. Tak po prostu.)

Nie mogła się napatrzeć na męża za kierownicą. Aro uwielbiał samochody. Był świetnym kierowcą i uwielbiała jeździć z nim na romantyczne wycieczki w nieznane. Teraz jednak towarzyszyły im dwie małe beznadzieje. No cóż. Może wracając zahaczą o Paryż. Tylko we dwoje. Albo Mediolan. Tam się poznali.

Albo...

_Biała trumna._

- Czyli wizja Athendory wcale nie musi się sprawdzić? - szepnęła po raz tysięczny.

Aro przygryzł wargę.

- Athendora nie ma daru widzenia przyszłości, kochanie. Nie ma podstaw, by przypuszczać, że ma cokolwiek wspólnego z rzeczywistością- powiedział powoli.- Tam są doświadczeni ludzie. Nie pozwolą, by jakiekolwiek dziecko wbiegło pod samochód.

Nie wierzył w ani jedno z wypowiadanych słów. Każde z Szóstki w nie nie wierzyło, ale...

_Ale... _

- Brakuje paliwa! - odezwała się nagle Sulpicia, marszcząc brwi.

To dziwne. Aro Volturi nie pozwoliłby sobie na wyprawę z niepełnym bakiem.

- Chcę mi się siusiu- dobiegł z tyłu słaby głos Liliany.

Stacja benzynowa pojawiła się w tej samej chwili.

Nie było innego wyjścia. Ale najdziwniejszy jest fakt, ze zaledwie kwadrans później, z napełnionym bakiem i opróżnionymi pęcherzami dziewczynek, luksusowy rolls-royce mknął już w przeciwną stronę tą samą drogą którą przyjechał, łamiąc przy tym prawie dwukrotnie dozwoloną prędkość na włoskiej autostradzie. Prosto do zamku w Volterze.

Siedzące w samochodzie wampiry porozumiały się bez słów. A czworo pozostałych władców wcale nie zdziwił przedwczesny powrót przyjaciół. Prawdę mówiąc, gdy usłyszeli tupot dwóch par małych stópek na podłodze i wyczuli słodką obecność bezradnych dziewczynek w eleganckim zamku każdy z nich po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy pojawiły się w ich życiu. poczuł się spokojny.


End file.
